The Blogtastic Blog
by AishaElementalMaster
Summary: The actual story and a blog mixed into one! (except for chapter 1) Eh, nothing else O O Rated T for swearing in later chapters! (Lol, cover says 'Eve likes this.' See what the picture is?)
1. Random, Random, Random

**Me: The Blogtastic Blog is now up! So…enjoy, I guess?**

* * *

**YAMA RAJA, CLASS CHANGE!**

**Posted by: SpiritWolf**

YAY I'M YAMA RAJA! When I was going to be Sakra Devanam, I was going to be PiercingSpear, but Yama Raja is SO cool! But how did I get up on Elwiki when I was released? First what I wanted to be, then now my actual self. O_O Also when I actually came as a base.

**CalmIce & MosterSlayer **liked this.

**Comments**

**CalmIce:** Since when did I, the youngest mage of the highest order get on Elwiki's face? Humph.

**MonsterSlayer:** i hav to agre wif hur on this cos i hate elwiki

**CalmIce: **Spelling & punctuation, Elsword. Let me write that properly for you. 'I have to agree with her on this because I hate Elwiki.' There. That's better.

* * *

**Runes.**

**Posted by:CalmIce**

I learnt more runes, even though I'm not a Rune Slayer...He says it's exciting. Well, I made like a 10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 runes. I counted. And it was boring.

**MonsterSlayer, SwiftShooter & EmpressNasod **likes this.

**Comments**

**MonsterSlayer: **lol did you rely do dat

**CalmIce: **What did I tell you on Ara's first post? Spelling and punctuation, Elsword. 'Lol, did you really do that?' There.

**SwiftShooter:** Oh. Was that the reason you stayed out for the night?

* * *

**Journey**

**Posted by: SwiftShooter**

I must go on a journey, back to the Elders…I wish you well… And I need to pack my bags.

**Comments**

**CalmIce:** Your acting is great. But you know you live with me, and you were on your computer all day. So yeah.

**MonsterSlayer: **Kind of obvious.

* * *

**Maintenance Time:**

**Sorry for any inconvenience. **


	2. Off to find the el or hell

**Maintenance Time:**

**Over**

* * *

**Seriously!**

**Posted by: SwiftShooter**

** Mood: **Annoyed

Seriously, I have to go to the Elders! They has a ****in' quest for me! I mean it! Someone stole the 'el! I have to walk there G_G WHY!

**CalmIce, EmpressNasod & RecklessEater **likes this

**Comments**

**CalmIce: **Who stole the hell? Or was that a punctuation mistake? O_O

** SwiftShooter:** Not hell, the el. Yep, punctuation mistake.

**EmpressNasod: **I detect that you are lying. Instead of walking, you will be transported by wind.

**SwiftShooter:** Aw...

**Chat Live!**

**CalmIce: So we all going?**

**RecklessEater: *chomps on piece of meat* Count me in.**

**MonsterSlayer: definitly!**

**CalmIce: Elsword, 'definitely'. _ **

**MonsterSlayer: so weird dizzy face q; D: :D :L K: F: S: A: Z: X: XoX**

**CalmIce: Stop it! And that does not make sense. *_***

**EmpressNasod: Oberon at your service.**

**EmpressNasod: OBERON! I DID NOT COMMAND YOU TO TYPE OR HACK! AND STOP TYPING EVERYTHING I SA**

**EmpressNasod: There.**

**CalmIce: Ophelia is more sensible, isn't she?**

EmpressNasod: She has her own account, and so does Oberon.

** OpheliaTheTeaServer & OberonTheSlicer has logged on.**

**CalmIce: O_O**

**MonsterSlayer: Cool names!**

**CalmIce: You wrote your first correct words. *Sigh***

**OpheliaTheTeaServer: What tea would you like, masters?**

******OberonTheSlicer: Do you want entertainment?**

******CalmIce: ...What?**

******MonsterSlayer: No tea at all, I hate tea. And trees.**

******CalmIce: I know Rena is there to check your writing. I just went to your house.**

******EmpressNasod: I detect that Rena is helping******

******RecklessEater: Let's just log off. *chomps on chicken*  
**

****** CalmIce, MonsterSlayer, EmpressNasod, RecklessEater, ****OberonTheSlicer & OpheliaTheTeaServer has logged off.**


	3. Glitchy!

**Hi guys! HanaEve here~ AishaElementalMaster (aka my IRL sister) and I decided to co-op on this. *cough*becauseshestolemyplot*cough***  
**I felt that AishaEM had kind of made the characters out of character…but if she wants to that, I don't really care. So I decided to (and she let me) make my parts about the OTHER classes.**  
**Hello Aisha EM here~ HanaEve, what do you want me to write? Oh just kidding. THERE WILL BE STRICTLY NO EATING & DRINKING & STUFF IN MY CHAPTERS. IT IS OKAY IN YOURS THOUGH.**  
**Um...Ok then...*cough***  
**Classes:**  
**Elsword - SwordFire: Infinity Sword**  
**Aisha - xXMagicalXx: Dimension Witch**  
**Rena - WindSlasher: Night Watcher**  
**Raven – RavenClaw: Veteran Commander**  
**Eve- ElectraTech13: Code Electra/ Battle Seraph (she will be in 1st classes right now but class change in this chapter, don't worry!)**  
**Chung- DisfrozenSilver: Tactical Trooper.**  
**Ara- SpearofLight: Sakra Devanam**

* * *

Forum Update: There is now a "current status" option. Thank you~

* * *

WHAT THE EL?!  
Posted by xXMagicalXx  
Feeling: Embarrassed  
Listening to: Nothing…  
Eating: Cookies…  
Drinking: Tea…

OHMAIGODATALTERACOREMYMAGICALMAKEUPSPELLFAILEDANDI NSTEADOFTRNASFORMINGMYCLOTHESDISAPPEAREDLIKEWHAT?! And Eve…KING NASOD WAS STARING AT ME THE WHOLE TIME!

2 comments

ElectraTech13: Thank you for telling me…I am supposed to stop by Altera Core so I will punish him accordingly. And please remember to put spaces between your words.  
SwordFire: lololol Magical Stripping much?

* * *

Glitch?  
Posted by RavenClaw

Feeling: The hell?  
Listening to: nothing  
Eating: nothing  
Drinking: Water  
I was bored, spammed awakening for like a billion times and my awakening beads didn't run out. The hell?

SwordFire and DisfrozenSilver like this.

2 comments

ElectraTech13: This could be a glitch from your Nasod arm; I shall check it before I go to finish  
some quests.  
SwordFire: I call hax for Raven lol.

* * *

WAIIIIII  
Posted by DisfrozenSilver  
Why KoG. You just had to postpone Tactical Trooper's arrival at NA for some Field Boss update.  
WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYY

3 comments

ElectraTech13: Patience Chung. I had to wait too for the CBS update.

SwordFire: YUS MORE TIME TO ARENA BEFORE CHUNGDAMS TAKE OVER THE PLACE!

DisfrozenSilver: Well excuse me.

* * *

ARGH HELP  
Posted by SpearofLight

RENA! AISHA! EVE! ANYONE! HELP MEEEE MY SKILLS ARE GOING WROOONG

5 comments  
WindSlasher: Like how?  
SpearofLight: IT'S NOT WORKING  
xXMagicalXx: Huh, me too.  
ElectraTech13: If you guys actually READ the notice they put up today, its maintenance right now.  
xXMagicalXx: …

* * *

Okay.  
Posted by ElectraTech13

I know Nasods aren't supposed to have emotions but….  
WHO THE EL STOLE MY BATTLE SERAPH CODE CHIP?!

7 comments  
SwordFire: ….Whoa there.  
DisfrozenSilver: Want me to help you find it?  
WindSlasher: Urm…I think I saw Raven being dragged around by his arm, which seems to have sprouted electron wings and is now shooting lasers and electron balls everywhere…  
xXMagicalXx: O_O  
ElectraTech13: I have nothing to say about this. I believe you call this emotion shocked.  
SwordFire: HOLY CRAP HE JUST FLEW PAST MY WINDOW  
WindSlasher: Oh my.

* * *

Live Chat.

Chat Room

SwordFire  
xXMagicalXx  
RavenClaw  
ElectraTech133

SwordFire: HEY GUYS WATS UP  
RavenClaw: Why so excited?  
xXMagicalXx: Who knows... knowing Elsword, could be anything right?  
BlueGunner has logged on.  
SwordFire: ...  
ElectraTech13: If you wish to reply using a message that doesn't contain letters, please refrain from doing so.  
SwordFire: Pffft. Please, that's not even a question. And I wasn't answering Aisha anyway.  
ElectraTech13 has nudged SwordFire.  
ElectraTech13 has nudged SwordFire.  
ElectraTech13 has nudged SwordFire.  
SwordFire: Dafuq Eve.  
ElectraTech13: No swearing.  
xXMagicalXx: Heh Elsword be thankful, 3 nudges are better than 3 slaps.  
RavenClaw: Haha she has a point there.  
WindSlasher has logged on.  
SwordFire: Oh look its Rena.  
WindSlasher: Hmm?  
RavenBlade: Nothing.  
xXMagicalXx: Wow, Chung is being really talkative huh?  
BlueGunner: Because you guys were talking so much I couldn't get a word in ._.  
SwordFire: lol. xXMagicalXx: So do yo-

* * *

Maintenance scheduled 1 am to 6 am. Sorry for any inconvenience.

* * *

**Hana: Ahaha..finished..yes I know Elsword's username is one of his skills. Next time is AishaEM's turn I think...with a out of character Elemetal Master..*hit on the head by AishaEM***

**AishaElementalMaster:*bonks HanaEve again like ten times* Hey, EM47 here~ Actually Hana, you're still doing the next chapter~ You do two chapters, then I have to do, um, four because I have to do the dark paths. O_O**

**Hana: I thought we were co-oping on the Dark paths. Oh never mind.**

**AishaElementalMaster: Pff. No way I'm letting you do Code Nemesis! (I meant it about CN in Unfairness~) No taking Wind Sneaker & Void Princess either! Pfffffffffffffffft.**

**Hana: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-**

*****Connection Lost. have a nice day.*****


End file.
